The healthcare providers who most often interact with individuals engaging in the highest HIV risk behaviors are typically not trained, or do not have the time, to assess these behaviors or provide risk reduction counseling. STI counselors are skilled in the assessment of risky sexual behaviors, but often do not possess the same proficiency when it comes to dealing with risky drug behaviors. Substance abuse treatment providers, on the other hand, often have difficulty addressing high risk sexual behaviors.